Miume
Miume (みうめ) is a white haired Nico Nico Douga odorite with a strong, sexy performance and joyful smile. Miume is a distinguished choreographer, responsible for some of the most famous odottemita dances, particularly "Girls" , "Lamb." , and "Romeo and Cinderella" . 'Concept' Miume's dance style can range from hoppy and cheerful to mature and sexy. Her most remarkable features in her sensual dance performances are her whipping hair and coy smile. She combines fierce moves with a flirty attitude to create a strong, sexy performance. Her most remarkable features in her fun dance performances are her bright smile and happy personality. Her happy persona enhances her hoppy movements to create a fun, cute performance. 'Appearance & Personality' Miume is most striking for her short, white layered hair and edgy eye makeup. Her loose sweaters and oversize pants hide her curvy, muscular figure. She often wears vests, ties, shorts, and black thigh highs. She is most commonly seen in loose ankle length boots or tight thigh high boots, depending on the desired theme. 'Dance Style' Miume is highly proficient in waacking and hip hop, unintentionally emitting a sexy mood. Her smooth dance movements and intense sharpness work together to complement her fearlessness. 'History' Miume began in an all-girl dance unit called "Dance Pop Girls" which is her main group outside Nico Nico Douga. However, she started dancing in Nico Nico Douga as a solo dancer. Miume is the choreographer of MARiA's original songs "Girls," "Lamb.," and "PiNK CAT" featuring MARiA, Kamen Liar 217, and herself as dancers. In addition to J-pop covers and choreography, she loves to cover K-pop songs such as "Mister" , her most viewed solo performance reaching around 200k views.Miume's profile in her Official Facebook Fanpage Collaborations 'Dance Units' # Member of Guilty†Hearts # Member of Miumelochin # Member of TEAM Junjou # Member of Dance Pop Girls # Member of Ushi Dorobou # Member of ODOROOM 'Collaborative Projects' She often collaborates and creates original choreography with Melochin with their duo known as "Miumelochin." She also collaborates with 8 other iconic female odorite in Ushi Dorobou, producing a cool, sexy original choreography almost yearly. All her collaborations are high in the rankings and quite often covered by other odorite. At present, she is active in Guilty†Hearts along with Melochin and Ry☆. List of Dances (2011.01.23) # "Massara Blue Jeans" (2011.01.30) # "Beginner" -Men's ver.- (2011.02.05) # "Beginner" -Women's ver.- (2011.02.05) # "Jumping" (KARA song) (2011.02.12) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2011.02.18) # "Spring Shower" (2011.02.26) # "Genie" (2011.03.31) # "Get Up & Move!!" (Kumi Koda song) (2011.04.09) # "Heart Beats" (2011.04.25) # "Jet Coaster Love" (2011.04.28) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Miume and Melochin (2011.06.14) # "Mister" (KARA song) (2011.07.04) # "magnet" feat. Miume and aira* (2011.07.15) (Original choreography) # "kiss me Wo Ai Ni" (2011.07.21) # "Nostalogic" (2011.09.14) # "Nostalogic" -Single edit White ver.- (2011.09.15) (Community only) # "Panda Hero" feat. Miume and Melochin (2011.09.16) # "Ochame Kinou" (2011.09.27) (Community only) # "Ochame Kinou" feat. Miume and Melochin (2011.09.27) # "KiLLER LADY" feat. Miume, Katou, Kamen Liar 217 and Azuma (2011.09.29) (Original choreography) # "Mikan" feat. Miume, Kozue, and Nora (2011.10.05) # "Romeo to Cinderella" feat. Miume and Kimagure Prince (2011.11.02) (Original choreography) # "BLACK MARIA" feat. Miume, Reichel, Nora, and Kamen Liar 217 (2011.11.09) # "World's End Dancehall" (2011.11.30) # "Sweet Magic" feat. Miume and Natsume (2011.12.02) # "PONPONPON" feat. Miume and Melochin (2011.12.11) # "galaxias!" (2012.01.19) # "ZIGG-ZAGG" (2012.01.22) # "Bang!" (2012.02.19) # "Rimokon" feat. Miume and Reichel (2012.03.09) (Original choreography) # "Junjou☆Fighter" feat. Miume and Melochin (2012.04.05) # "Scissorhands" feat. Miume and Kimagure Prince (2012.05.04) (Original choreography) # "Melt" (2012.05.25) (Original choreography) # "Romeo to Cinderella" feat. Miume and Hitomin (2012.05.31) (Community only) # "Rolling Girl" feat. Miume and K'suke (2012.06.13) # "MERRY GO ROUND" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2012.06.15) (Original choreography) # "Rolling Girl" (2012.07.23) (Community only) # "Girls" feat. Miume, Kamen Liar 217 and MARiA (2012.08.07) (Original choreography) # "Karaage-Kun Ondo" feat. Miume and Melochin (2012.08.24) # "Melancholic" feat. Miume and Ririri (2012.08.25) # "Mr. Music" -Giga Remix- (2012.09.22) (Original choreography) # "Koi wa Kimagure Illusion!!" feat. Miume and Kozue (2012.10.13) # "Nanda Kanda" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2012.10.20) # "Aitai Aitai Aitai na" feat. Miume, Shirofuku, Kozue, Kimagure Prince, and Aoi (2012.11.13) # "Hanamizuki" (2012.11.27) # "Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2012.12.04) (Original choreography) # "Senbonzakura" feat. Miume, Kamen Liar 217, K'suke, and Aoi (2012.12.31) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2013.02.14) (Original choreography) # "Ifuu Doudou" feat. Ushi Dorobou (2013.02.18) (Original choreography) # "Himitsu no Uka" feat. ODOROOM (2013.04.06) # "FINAL Judgement" feat. ODOROOM (2013.05.11) # "WINE BERRY" feat. Ushi Dorobou (2013.06.09) (Original choreography) # "Love Hunter" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2013.06.15) (Original choreography) # "Mr. Music" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2013.06.28) (Original choreography) # "Maji Love 2000%" feat. Miume, koma'n, Kettaro, Melochin, NaGi, Hyakuhana Ryouran, and Ry☆ (2013.08.07) # "Lamb." feat. Miume, Kamen Liar 217 and MARiA (2013.10.10) (Original choreography) # "Gigantic O.T.N" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2013.10.15) (Original choreography) # "Love Treasure" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2013.11.13) (Original choreography) #"Setsuna Trip" feat. Miume and Melochin (2013.12.07) (Original choreography) #"Mighty Bomb Jack" feat. Miume, Melochin, and Ry☆ (2013.12.09) (Original choreography) #"Melody Line" feat. Miume, Aoi, and Ririri (2013.12.19) #"What Does The Fox Say?" feat. Miume, Ririri, Melochin, YUKI★, VIPtenchou, Mucchi, Kettaro, Ry☆, ANDY, and koma'n (2014.03.07) #"Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" feat. Ushi Dorobou (2014.04.03) #"Tengaku" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2014.04.18) (Original choreography) #"Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2014.05.22) (Original choreography) #"Kami no Manimani" feat. Miume and Melochin (2014.05.26) (Original choreography) #"Moonlight Night" feat. Miume, Kozue, and Nora (2014.06.11) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" feat. ARSMAGNA and Guilty†Hearts (2014.06.19) (Original choreography) # "Kakkurau" feat. Miume and Kamen Liar 217 (2014.07.09) (Original choreography) # "Hare Hare Yukai" feat. Miume, Kamen Liar 217, and Tenchim (2014.07.07) # "Yi Er Fanclub" -GigaP ver.- feat. Miume and Melochin (2014.07.19) (Original choreography) # "Highway" -Dance Festival- feat. Miume, Asibuto Penta, Apricot*, Kyoou, Keitan, Gets, Sacchaso, Tei☆in!, Bookie, Bouto, Manako, Melochin, Yakko, Rabumatsu (Kusari-on P) (2014.07.20) (Original choreography) # "Blessing" feat. Miume, Aoi, Asupara, Apricot*, Ikura, ATY, SLH feat.that, Ogakuzu, Kamen Liar 217, Kimagure Prince, Kyoufu., Kusarine Matsu, K'suke, Keitan, Gets, Kemii Killer, 13, Zeararu., Tadanon, Tyui, *ChocoLate Bomb!!, Tei☆in!, Nozaki Bento, Tomitake, Tora-san, Nikomaro, Nibansenji, Nokkuso, Norakura, perfumen, Hyakka Ranman, Forgeru, Fugei Yato, Fujiwara Koutaro, Manako, Melochin, Yakko, Ry☆, Rakuda to Kame, Ririri, Reichel and Wata (2014.09.28) (Original choreography) # "Summer Love Fireworks" (2014.10.14) # "Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream" (2014.10.26) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" feat. Miume and BoopBoopBeeDoop (2015.01.25) (Original choreography) # "ELECT" (2015.02.14) # "39" feat. Miume, Aikawa Kozue, Kyoufu, Kurou Kento (ARSMAGNA), Gets, Sacchaso, Tei☆in!, Tora-san, Tadanon, Manako, Bouto, Melochin, Yakko and Imamegu (2015.02.22) (Original choreography) # "PiNK CAT" feat. Miume, MARiA and Kamen Liar 217 (2015.04.17) (Original choreography) # "39" (2015.04.29) # "Jinsei Reset Button" feat. Miume, Shita, Nora, Hona and Lilia Aya (2015.05.12) # "Hide and Seek" (2015.07.16) # "BURNING" feat. Ushi Dorobou (2015.08.16) (Original choreography) }} Sample Video Gallery Nyantaro miume.jpg|Miume in the studio with Nyantaro BqqqvAvCUAAcdZt.jpg|Miume takes a silly selca 9 women pomp and circumstance end photo with names.JPEG|Miume in Ushi Dorobou from Pomp and Circumstance Guiltyhearts1.jpg|With Guilty Hearts Guiltyhearts 2013 livetour calass.jpg|With Guilty Hearts Guiltyhearts.jpg|With Guilty Hearts B9oiCQgCcAEOjIe.jpg|Miume and Kamen Liar 217 Ari ki mica tei in guilty hearts.png|With Ryo, Melochin, Mica, Fine, Tututei, Ari, and Ki Ari ki full cho party 3 cast.jpg|Full Cho Party 3 Cast BvuRonkCcAEr9jN.jpg|Miume with AMU and her brother BvyVJbECQAA1odc.jpg|Miume with other members of ODOROOM Trivia *Her very first video which is "Luka Luka☆Night Fever" won 14th place in the Odottemita Ranking. It is a very rare case for first-timers.Miume's article on Nico Nico Pedia *Her blood type is B *She was born in Tokyo, Japan. *She loves to wrestle. *Her motto is: "Fortune comes in by a merry gate!" *She is associated with the YouTube user Treetopfan. (a known Odottemita uploader/reprinter) *She is 163 cm (about 5'4") tall. 2.5 SongMate 1 Apr. 2013: 077. Print. " External Links * Twitter * Blog * Blomaga * Miume Japanese to English Translations (by clock08) * Photos of pre-odorite Miume * LINE ID * Miume's NND Channel Category:NND Female Odorite Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:Dancers who have singing activities Category:NND dancers who post to YT Category:Miume Category:NND Odorite Category:Ushi Dorobou